A Mistake
by Southwitch
Summary: Prompt: After one night, Tink finds out she's pregnant...with Hook's child. How does she react? [Tinkerhook with a little Fairy Queen]


**Last of the prompts I have stored up for now **

**Prompt: After one night, Tink finds out she's pregnant...with Hook's child. How does she react?**

* * *

><p>It was a <em>mistake.<em>

When it came to the pirate, it was always a _mistake._

Of course many drunken nights would have led to some clumsy failure in protection. But as a fairy, nothing should have come from it. But lo and behold, Blue came to her saying that she'd give birth to a changeling in nine months time.

No. Not her.

Changelings were creatures unfit for society. Half fairy, half human. More like part failure, part alcoholic if we were truly discussing it's parentage. They were vile. Sickly. Dead within hours of birth. Yet somehow she still found herself cradling her stomach when she went to sleep last night.

At least, Blue had told her it was a monster. She'd only heard stories of flighty fairies who gave birth to the creatures, only for them both to die. It was such a rarity, not enough was known about the subject for that very reason.

So Tinkerbell laid awake in bed that night, her hands wandering over her stomach. The child's father wasn't fit to be a parent. She knew that all too well. She'd seen the way he'd been violent with others, but never her. When he looked at her, something shifted. It's like that all went away, or it did until the Savior came into the picture. Now he was attempting, however poorly, to court her. There was no place for her in that.

She was alone, though not lonely. Her mind drifted to what could be, assuming that her child wasn't a monster. A baby. Good gods. A little fairy all her own to love for the rest of her days, however long that may be.

With sweet little cheeks and a bright smile, dark hair and bright blue yes like it's father. A little piece of that short, wonderful time she spent with Hook, immortalized for her to love forever. Physical proof that this wasn't just an infatuation. He might have believed otherwise, but, and as Blue confirmed it, only true love could cause a pregnancy to occur in a fairy.

But he would never know the child. She'd be utterly alone, on the other side of the same coin. Blood, darkness in a room where she'd give birth to a monster that could spell death for them both, among others, should she have the fortune of a midwife with her.

Fear plagued her mind. What if he found out and became furious and demanded back into their lives? No. She couldn't subject herself to that. She couldn't have him back only to love the baby again and lose him with it.

This had to be put to an end before it could end her first.

—-

A potion would do the trick. After a long and all too drawn out conversation with Regina, she obtained it. On the off chance that it hurt her, she decided to stay in Regina's guest room, not too far from the bathroom for the potentially messy operation. Tink sat through Regina chastising her for not going to a proper doctor first.

But at the end of the day, there was an odd amount of understanding when Tinkerbell finally said that she had to give them all their best chance and that a baby wasn't the way to do it. Hook didn't love her, if only he could, it would be true. Yet it wasn't and instead he followed the swan like a gosling.

They settled her in the bathtub, just in case. Easier to clean, magic or not, according to Regina, as if she'd done this very thing before. For a while, she sat there with the potion finally stewing in her system, too nervous to feel any pain. Her eyes even drifted closed, through the shaking and pain she smiled at the images of what could have been.

It was then that Regina heard a knock at the door to the manor, which was unusual but she conceded that maybe her friend had some sort of visitor. Meanwhile, she continued to try to relax while the potion took effect. Perhaps dreaming of what could have been wasn't the wisest of decisions. Her heart ached with her abdomen as the potion took hold and images of the child, a little girl, flowed down the drain.

When Regina returned, the fairy was reduced to a whimpering mess, gasping for help, anything to make the pain go away. The brunette spoke through the whispered pleas with a soft kiss to her temple.

"Hook wanted to see you. He knows. I told him you weren't here."

The fairy lost all hope in that moment, sobbing openly until the potion's effects had faded. Illness took over her body, making her shake uncontrollably from the pain. All the while, those wonderful images had already begun to haunt her and taunt her for daring to rid herself of her perfect baby girl, sea green wings and a daring smile.

Regina took over from there, cleaning her up with magic and carrying her to the guest room bed to lay down with her. "She had my eyes." Tinkerbell finally spoke through her sobs, hiding her face in Regina's neck and crying harder until the tears finally subsided, long after the sky had gone dark.

"We can do something for her, if you'd like." Regina offered, having been awake the entire time and holding her closer still. She shook her head at the suggestion.

"I just want to rest."

And Regina understood that, staying with her till morning when Tink finally found the strength to walk. The first thing the fairy did was to walk out to the balcony and take in new air, any air that didn't smell like Regina, anything to clear her mind.

But that's when she saw him, the foolish pirate who had waited all night outside the window and had fallen asleep waiting. His coat splayed out on the grass to protect from the moist dirt. And as he began to stir, the fairy found fresh tears in her eyes. She had been wrong. Always wrong. She'd been a terrible fairy and now a terrible mother.

Their eyes finally locked and she just knew deep down the inevitable.

She'd made a _mistake._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that was the last one for now. If you like what you read I'm on tumblr at quitecommontinkerfairy and always accepting prompts :3<strong>

**Jen**


End file.
